Naked Heat
by Saphri
Summary: The day was finally over and all Sakura wanted to do was relax, but an encounter with a beautiful stranger has her spending the remainder of her evening in a very unexpected way. As they say, if you can't take the heat, get out of the hot spring! KakaSaku


First of all I want to give a HUGE thank you to the ever so lovely, Moderndayportia. Without her this fic would have been gathering dust in my hardrive.

Also, thank you so much Scaryrei. You're advice and critiques are never lost on me. You're awesome ^_^.

Hope you all enjoy. Saph xx

* * *

**_Naked Heat._**

Pairing: Kakashi X Sakura

Warnings: Contains strong language, graphic sex and mild yuri. Over 18's only please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction ^_^.

* * *

The glare of the sun stung Sakura's eyes, causing her to squint painfully into the reflective heat as she traversed the bustling streets of Konoha. Completely focused on her goal waiting several blocks ahead, she ignored all passersby whether they tried to speak to her or not. The purse slung over her shoulder swung violently with each jerk of her hips and her feet slammed into the hard ground.

Today's shift had been especially tiring, and the knowledge that she would have to repeat it again tomorrow weighed heavily in her mind. Sakura loved her job at the hospital. It was one of the things that she was actually good at, and she liked being so highly regarded in her field. But, despite the prestige, the long shifts and sheer amount of work took their toll. Chances to relax were rare, and sometimes Sakura felt like she didn't even have time to blink.

Pushing her way past another group of people that had conveniently positioned themselves right in her path, she released a purposefully loud sigh of exasperation. The nerve of some people. Why did they think that they could just stand around wherever the hell they liked? This was a public foot path, not a park.

"Hey, watch it lady!" one of the male loiterers angrily called out after her -- probably the youth that she nudged out of her way with a precise shunt of the elbow. Sakura quickly swung around and bared her teeth, close to losing what little grip she had left on her slippery temper. A young, dark-haired kid, no older than sixteen but already brandishing a hitai-ate on his shiny forehead, stood glaring at her with malicious eyes. The group surrounding him was no larger than five people, but Sakura wasn't in the mood for counting games. Nor was she in the mood for the mindless posturing of a snot-nosed brat who thought he owned the sidewalk.

"Well then, watch where you're parking yourself! People are trying to walk here!" she squalled back, earning her a look of utter contempt from the youth as he turned his attention away from her and back to his loafing minions.

Turning on her heel, left eye now twitching in rage, Sakura continued on stomping down the busy street. The light green purse at her side swung around her shoulder, belting her in the hip as she resumed her endless journey. Her feet hurt and her head throbbed and all she wanted to do for the rest of the day was relax.

Every single day since she became a medic Sakura had worked hard. Even though she was entirely committed to her career, she knew that finding time to relax and rebalance away from the grinding pace of the hospital was essential to her job performance and sanity. The bath house was the perfect sanctuary for this. The only downside was that the baths were of the shared variety, so bathing alone wasn't always an option. But that was only a minor issue when she considered the luscious steam of the heated water which so wonderfully relaxed tense muscles and evaporated stress. The humble bath in Sakura's own apartment just couldn't compete.

Finally reaching the deceptively small wooden building located on the far side of the village, Sakura sighed with a sense of relief. This district wasn't teeming with people like the central corridor of town. Nevertheless, it was still busy with droves of pilgrims coming and going from the famous and highly revered bath house. Sakura scuttled toward the crowded entrance, forcing her way past groups of languidly departing bathers who looked as if they could walk on air.

As she stumbled through the entrance archway, her feverish anticipation of soothing heat warming aching joints grew stronger. She wandered over to the counter at the far end of the foyer while digging frantically through her purse for enough loose coins to cover the entry fee. Using the baths didn't cost much, and the weightless sensation she always gained from visiting was a lucrative return on the investment. Glaring into her too large purse, she pushed the light pink towel out of the way and spied three coins hiding at the bottom of the pack. She grinned triumphantly at her auspicious discovery and plunged her hand in, plucking the cool coins, one by one, into her warm palm and then thrusting it towards the young attendant perched behind the counter reading a poorly concealed magazine.

She casually dropped the coins onto the hard wooden desk, their clatter prompting the young girl to look up from her latest read with a slow, dazed expression clouding her pink face. Giving the magazine in the girl's lap a quick glance, Sakura saw that it was the familiar _Konoha Kunai_, a local paper for shinobi and those supplemental to the profession. The content was targeted at ninja, but it wasn't uncommon for civilians of the village to be seen perusing the pages. The articles mainly consisted of advertisements for weapons or the newest attire available for purchase, notices of upcoming events, and the occasional interview with one of Konoha's fine ninja. Sakura had been featured in _The Kunai_ on more than one occasion for her good deeds at the Konoha Hospital, as had many other ninja, though only for those acts that the general populace was permitted to know about. No confidential or classified information was ever disclosed within the pages of the magazine, the layout of which was very informal and often brightly coloured.

The young girl folded down the corner of the page she was reading and placed the magazine on the countertop, then reached forward with perfectly manicured nails and plucked Sakura's coins from the highly polished surface. "What room would you like?" she chirped with a happy smile, placing the money in a small wooden box at the rear of the counter.

Sakura contemplated her choices before turning her attention back to the girl and giving her a forcefully pleasant grin. "The hot tub today," she replied, her tone strained and tired. The friendly attendant often engaged her in idle chatter, but the tired medic had no patience for it today. She absently hoped that the sincere heaviness of exhaustion that weighed her voice would preclude further conversation. It was always very harmless and there had been many occasions when Sakura stood and chatted with the young girl about fashion or makeup or other things which she didn't really find that interesting, but thankfully today the girl seemed attentive to her mood and silently reached under the desk, pulling out a key with a small sphere of metal adorning the end of a short chain.

"Here you go. Enjoy your visit."

"Thank you, I will," Sakura replied as she turned to enter the bath house proper through elaborately decorated screen doors. She made her way down a darkened corridor toward the changing rooms. The baths were beginning to empty of patrons, as they usually did at this time of day when people went home to their families or out to the bars crowding around the entertainment district. This schedule was quite comforting to Sakura since it meant that she might have the hot spring, or "hot tub" as she called it (it was more of a hot tub than a natural hot spring because the effects of steaming water were machine generated), all to herself. She changed out of her work clothes and wrapped herself in the light pink towel before stowing her attire and the green purse in her designated locker. After locking the large wooden door, she ran her fingers through her hair then scrunched the silky strands together and tied them up with the band on her wrist.

Sakura sauntered towards the door that opened out into the corridor which led to the different baths. The one she favoured was the hot spring, but there were others such as herbal soaks, aromatherapy baths, and a larger pool near the back that one could actually swim in. The swimming pool was not unisex however, so a bathing costume was needed, although some uninhibited people still swam in the nude.

Sakura walked down the dark, empty corridor and entered the second door on the left. She slid the screen open and was greeted by an almost blinding cloud of steam. Stepping into the heated room, Sakura wafted her hand before her face, trying to clear enough of the steam in order to see where she was walking. The room was quite small; the man-made rock pool in the centre dominated a majority of the space. The floor was paved with thick, glistening granite rocks, the coolness of which soothed away the irritating burn on the soles of her bare feet. It was dimly lit and the walls were a dark, unfinished mahogany wood. The darkened contrasts in the room always made Sakura feel as if she was actually at one of the rural hot springs located out in the woodlands surrounding the village. This room had an ambience that suggested escape and rejuvenation, not the chaos and disorder characteristic of the rest of Konoha.

The blanket of steam dispersed as Sakura approached the pool. Hanging her toes over the edge, she noticed four other women bathing, two no older than seventeen and the others a bit older than that. She didn't recognize any of them, which made relief swell in her belly. Strangers didn't really communicate in such places, so she would probably be left to soak in peace. She dropped the towel, the fabric landing in a messy heap at her heels, and sat down on the edge of the pool, sinking her aching legs into the steaming water with a slight moan of pleasure. The heat instantly soaked into the muscles of her legs and the previous dull throb diminished as a pleasant tingle ran all the way up from her calves into her thighs. Pressing the palms of her hands onto the glossy stones, Sakura slowly lowered her body into the pool with a sigh of pure joy then settled the arch of her neck onto the rounded stone edge. She closed her eyes, allowing her body to succumb to the glorious heat of the pool. The water was perfect, just hot enough to be effective, not hot enough to burn the skin. The right temperature was the essential aspect of the bath's rejuvenating power.

She laid still for a while, sweeping her hands over the surface of the water, her own thoughts drowning out the mindless gibbering coming from two of the women on the far side of the pool. She heard the screen door open and close a few times and then the sounds of talking faded into nothing.

After a while Sakura opened her eyes, her focus blurred as she took in her surroundings. She noticed that almost all of the women that had previously occupied the spring were gone, apart from one who was currently sitting across from her, resting both arms along the edge of the pool. She was looking right at Sakura with a slight curve on her lips. Sakura felt a little uneasy, wondering how long this stranger had been staring at her or, more importantly, why. She found herself staring back questioningly. She had never seen this woman before in her life.

Trailing her own eyes over her watcher, Sakura noticed the faded dark lines of a tattoo on the woman's left arm. It looked almost like a cloud because of the way the lines swirled around the curve of the shoulder, but from her vantage point it was hard to tell. A movement of the woman's upper body dragged Sakura's focus back to her face. She saw the woman check her out with dark, heavy lidded eyes before focusing back on her face with a friendly smile, the corners of her eyes creasing slightly with the grin.

"Hey... don't I know you?" she purred at Sakura, her voice smooth and friendly, much like her exterior. She looked to be quite tall, for a woman anyway, with broad and well toned shoulders that rose a good three inches above the rim of the pool. Her arms looked strong yet not overly muscular, much like Sakura's own. But this wasn't what caught the medic's attention. The woman's hair was divine: so dark and glossy it looked like spun silk. It flowed in a flawless sheet over her shoulders and into the pool, floating on top of the hot water and concealing the curves of her breasts. She was incredibly beautiful and looked as if she took very good care of herself. Her skin was flawless, not a single scar or blemish in sight.

Dragging her focus from the woman's chest, Sakura took in the perplexed look on her pretty face.

"Sorry... what? I didn't quite catch that," she murmured, now feeling a little self conscious in front of this beautiful stranger. The woman closed her eyes and chuckled, the shake of her shoulders sending ripples of water radiating out towards Sakura. But when she stopped her eyes had gained a predatory glint that sent a shock of unease to Sakura's stomach.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something amiss here. Sakura began to feel a little more than paranoid as the woman's eyes flitted over her again. And when she drew her lower lip into her mouth in a tantalising manner, Sakura realized that this female was flirting with her. Truthfully, she wasn't entirely sure whether she liked it or not.

"I asked if I know you. I recognise you from somewhere," the woman replied in the same soft, smooth tone she had used previously. Before Sakura could answer the woman dropped her arms into the water and propelled across the pool towards her in one powerful yet graceful stroke.

Halting before her, the woman raised her body slightly as she rested her knees on the floor of the pool. She gazed at Sakura through obsidian eyes, deep red lips pouting lustily as she edged ever closer.

Sakura's eyes widened dramatically. She hadn't given the woman any indication of interest, and the fact that she was in the spring, naked and alone with such a forward stranger was quite frightening. Folding her legs up and pulling them into her chest for protection, Sakura turned away slightly while silently praying that someone would walk through the door and deter this woman from proceeding.

"Wha... what are you doing? Who are you?" Sakura stuttered as the situation grew hotter and a little closer than she was comfortable with. A graceful hand rose out of the heated water and then ran along Sakura's jaw. Sakura stalled. The sensation was familiar, the pressure of the fingertips on her skin strangely ordinary.

"You already know who I am, Sakura. You just haven't figured it out yet." With this drawled statement, the woman cupped Sakura's cheek in her palm, pulling her forward as though for a kiss. Feeling the woman's pert breasts push up against her own, Sakura felt panic froth into her throat. She pulled away sharply, forcing her own hand onto the woman's shoulder and shoving her back. This was quickly getting out of hand; it was more than obvious that this woman was coming on to her. And Sakura wasn't liking it one bit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? And you just asked me who I was! Why the hell would you ask me if you already know?" Sakura screamed, not caring if any of the people bathing in the other rooms heard her. The slight smirk on the woman's face didn't shift; she just continued looking on with horrid lust burning in her eyes.

Sakura came to a decision then: she had had enough, it was time to leave.

The woman arched a brow, letting out a slight chuckle of disbelief when Sakura feverishly tossed her head back to disperse the long wet locks of hair that were sticking to her cheeks and forehead.

"You're far too tense Sakura-chan," she teased light-heartedly. Sakura had heard that blasé cadence before, but her mind was being flooded with a million thoughts at once, the most dominant of them telling her to get out and away from this maniac as fast as possible.

And who the hell did the bitch think she was to address her so condescendingly? Sakura-chan! She and the woman were practically the same age!

Sakura glowered at the perplexed woman in front of her. There was no way on this planet that she was letting this woman have her way. Her day was totally ruined now, and the only thing she wanted to do was to go home and stew over it for the remainder of the evening.

"You know what? Forget it! You're a creep and I'm leaving!" she hissed, roughly pushing the woman back, causing her to lose her balance and fall into the steaming pool of water. Sakura whirled her body around towards the edge of the pool and planted her palms on the surface of the glossy stones, ready to hoist herself out. As if today hadn't been bad enough already, this just had to be the frosting on the cake.

Just as she tensed the strong muscles in her arms to lift her weight from the bath, a distinctive popping sound filled her ears and she was engulfed in a thick blanket of grey smoke. The sudden explosion surprised her, but what made her scream out loud was the pair of strong hands which slammed down onto the slippery stones in front of her,

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say. Although you know it makes me hot when you lose your temper." The voice was deep, smooth and distinctive, and she recognised it instantly. It certainly wasn't the voice of the woman who was coming on to her mere seconds ago. Sakura slowly turned her head, craning her neck to try and get a good look at the man behind her, but getting nothing but a face full of silver hair instead.

"Kakashi? What the... That was you? You can't be in here!" she hissed through gritted teeth, mostly out of surprise, though the tone carried an unintentional hint of malice. She should have known that Kakashi would pull a stunt like this. He was the consummate pervert after all.

He didn't seem to notice her hostility as he chuckled lovingly, curling his body over hers and running his smooth lips along the edge of her ear. His breath was hot as it flowed across the side of her face, his hands warm as they settled onto the curve oh her hip.

"What are you doing? Kakashi stop it!" she growled while struggling, unsuccessfully, to break free of his strong hold.

His tongue ran along her jaw. Her body quivered.

"I'm going to make you cry for me Sakura," he whispered. The sound buzzed in her ears as she contemplated what he actually meant.

Before she could respond, Kakashi lifted his hands from her hips and folded his fingers around the swells of her petite breasts, trapping the hard flesh of each nipple between a thumb and forefinger. Sakura felt herself melting. Pressing her chest further into his palms, she relaxed her belly into the rounded edge of the pool with a quivering sigh. A white-hot knot of pleasure began to untangle in the base of her stomach and wind down into her thighs.

It felt so good. But-

Sakura snapped her eyes open when the reality of the situation hammered against the walls of her brain. She lurched forward suddenly, swinging her arm behind her and slapping the palm of her hand against his chest. She purposely kept her head facing forward. To look at him now would mean surrender.

"Kakashi, you shouldn't be in here! If you get caught..."

"That's what makes it so much fun Sakura-chan," he purred into her ear. The sound of his voice flooded her good sense, forcing another gasp from deep within her throat as she struggled not to drown in the sensation of his hands working over her breasts. The pressure he was applying to her nipples increased to the threshold just brushing pain, making the intense heat building in her stomach radiate ever lower. Her chest rose and fell rapidly against his palms.

Sakura relinquished the defensive arm meant to keep Kakashi at bay, letting her hand fall to the warm stone before her. Her breathing had become shallow and raspy. He continued to twist and pull at her tender flesh with his fingers. She was his helpless prey, unable to fight against him.

Her skin had become so sensitive she could feel each drop of water that clung to her flesh as well as the ripples from the pool lapping at her lower body. Pressing his hands further into her chest, Kakashi pushed her breasts together in a sort of erotic massage and his hips ground against her rear. He emitted a deep, lust-filled sigh of his own as he allowed his hot tongue to roam around the contours her neck, forcing Sakura to rock her head back onto his shoulder.

The skin on skin contact was enough to make her moan out loud, but the sensation of his cock forcing its way between her legs and rubbing along her inner thighs was what really pushed her toward the edge. She could feel the blood rushing through the veins in his shaft, making the length pulsate and twitch against her skin. As he pulled back slightly, the tip of his hard member pushed up against the lips of her labia, parting them and teasing the sensitive flesh within. . He was good at this, very good, and he damn well knew it. He withdrew completely before she had the chance to sink herself onto him.

"Oh god... Kakashi... you should stop," Sakura gasped. Yet her hips continued rocking into his, the naked skin of her ass rubbing enticingly against his groin. She scratched her nails along the surface of the stones in front of her. Kakashi knew her weakness -- it didn't take much for her to lose control. She had such a firm hold on her chakra and her brute strength, but lust was something that she had only a tenuous grip on at best ... and he exploited it.

She heard him chuckle under his breath, the heat radiating from his lips soaked into her flesh as he lowered his hands from her petite chest, smoothing them, fingers first, over her ribs and down towards her stomach, his thumbs dragging friction from her wet skin. He slowed his movements, flexing the muscles in his hands as they slipped ever lower, penetrating the water's surface and sinking down until they reached the round of her hips.

Sakura could do nothing but watch as she stood in the heated water, unable to resist, wanting more, needing it. That hot throbbing in her belly was now pulsating between her legs, causing her to clamp them shut in a frail attempt to ease the immense pressure building there.

"Sakura, I'll stop if you really want me to. Tell me you don't want me and I'll disappear." The words were nothing more than a hushed mummer, and Sakura was certain that a trace of insincerity carried in his tone. Yet she found herself unable to answer.

He inched his right hand lower, the tips of his fingers pulling at the skin just above her clit. Sakura turned her head slightly to try and face him, but to no avail. His face was buried in the hollow of her shoulder so all she could see was dripping tufts of silver hair, drenched in the condensation from the steam, but somehow still standing intractable. She felt him move his head, drawing his lips close to her ear once more and pressing his cheek against her hair. His eyelashes tangled with the tiny strands of baby fine hair that grew on the nape of her neck with each blink.

"Spread your legs" he growled, forcing his hand deeper into the valley between her thighs. It was more of a command than a request, and Sakura was compelled to obey. Kakashi's authority had never been lost on her, and he never hesitated to use it to his advantage.

Relaxing the muscles of her thighs, she shuffled her feet along the slippery floor of the pool as Kakashi smoothed the palm of his hand over her clit, sending white hot flares of pleasure rushing through her legs. The sensation was so intense that she bucked forward with a loud moan of desire, her vision clouding over and her knees knocking together. She dizzily dug the balls of her hands into the rocks that lined the bath.

Kakashi continued to stroke his hand over her sex, flicking his fingers inwards to give her a hint of euphoria when his nails hit against her inner wall, making her whimper as she stood completely powerless in his grip.

"Hmm, you like that don't you? Do you like it when I touch you Sakura? Do you like it when I fuck you with my fingers?" he narrated, curling his body over hers before slipping two of his long fingers into her depths. Blinding bolts of pleasure jolted through her entire body.

"Oh-God-Kakashi!" she sobbed, arching her back involuntarily as she stretched up straight. Kakashi's free hand moved to her shoulder as a brace as he mimicked her movements. Sakura fell into him, his sturdy weight refusing to budge any farther back. She rocked her head back as he continued to pump his hand rhythmically inside of her. It felt so good, the sensation of his fingers slipping in and out of her sex, causing her to grind her hips into his hand just to feel her swollen clit rubbing against the rough flesh of his palm.

She felt him groan from deep within his chest, the vibrations making her shiver in his grip. Kakashi smoothed his hand from her shoulder, beneath her arm and stroked his fingers over her breast, taking a hardened nipple in between his fingers and drawing his face close to her ear once more. His breath was so hot, so sensual and needy. She proceeded to press her body into his hand, desperate for him to go deeper. The water lapped over her hips, making the sensation even more intense. Sweat was forming all over her body as she writhed and panted against him. All thoughts of being caught were well and truly forgotten. Hell, the Hokage could walk in right now and she wouldn't care. But then again... this wasn't exactly how she had planned on spending the remainder of her day either. Not that she was complaining in the slightest, well... not right now at least.

"I dreamt about you last night," his voice was no more than a whisper as his hands continued their rotary movements, kneading her flesh like it was nothing but clay in his hands. Sakura felt the breath catch in her throat as she mentally willed him to keep talking. She could feel him grinding his hips against her ass, the pulse of his erection pressing up against her lower back as he trailed his parted lips along the edge of her outer ear.

"I dreamt that you were touching me, making me hot, making me hard, making me want you. Oh god I wanted you, wanted to take you and fuck you hard. Enough to make you scream, to make you cry for me." He punctuated the speech with a loud, deep groan as he thrust his head forward and bit down softly on the side of her neck, sucking on the alabaster skin. Emitting a sigh of her own, Sakura allowed her head to loll back.

God, this man had a skilled mouth.

Oh, how she loved to hear him talk. His words were almost enough to tip her over the edge and make her come. She could feel the intense pressure building as she forcefully pushed herself into his hand, his fingers flicking and rotating deep inside her soaking depths. Lifting her arm, she wrapped it around Kakashi's neck, burying her fingers into his messy hair. She turned her head, still unable to see his face fully, craning her neck and searching for a glimpse.

"Tell me more" She panted, running her tongue along her lower lip. At this Kakashi withdrew his hand, much to her utter despair, and slid both palms up and over her shoulders. Sakura lowered her arm from around his neck as he forced her to turn around slowly.

She fell back against the edge of the pool and looked at him hazily, his bared face a rare sight indeed. Kakashi wasn't a man that one would call handsome. That denotation was all wrong for what he usually kept hidden from the world. He was beautiful, simply stunning. Everything, from the luscious pout of his well filled lips, the high rise of his cheek bones, even the scar that ran from his brow to the tip of his cheek, was perfect. Even his eyes were beautiful. One dark and endlessly smouldering, the other like a flawed ruby that spun lazily in the dim light, both framed by a fine trim of exceptionally long silver lashes that even Sakura envied from time to time. She saw a flash shoot across the obsidian eye as one corner of his mouth pulled into a smirk.

"If you want more, you'll have to do something for me," he stated more loudly than before as he backed away from her, lifting an arm and gesturing for her to follow with the curling of his index finger. A dirty smirk was plastered on his face that revealed the glint of a row of pristine, pearly white teeth. Sakura knew exactly what he wanted and waited for him to seat himself onto the edge of the pool at the far end, before returning his lustful gaze. Kakashi lowered himself onto the rocks, leaving his feet in the water as he parted his knees and leaned back on his elbows.

Sakura moved towards him, noticing that his eyes dropped from her face to watch the sway of her hips. The hot water skimmed along her thighs as she approached him where he waited like an offering. It was a beautiful sight indeed.

Reaching the edge of the pool, she placed her outstretched hands on the rocks between his legs and slowly leaned forward. The sensitive buds of her nipples dragged along his well toned stomach, marred slightly with scars from many battles, as she drew her face close to his. She could hear him breathing, quick shallow pants, as his eyes jumped about her face. His lips parted slightly, expectantly, when she leaned in further. Sakura brushed her lips against his, not enough to seriously kiss him, but just enough to make his lips purse. She lifted a hand, reaching forward and wrapping her fingers around his thick shaft. Squeezing it slightly she saw his eyes widen as his mouth dropped open. His expression was the epitome of agony, but she knew what he was feeling was anything but that as he let out a shaky gasp of pleasure. Kakashi's eyes rolled to the back of their sockets as he rocked his head back and gave an encouraging thrust of his hips.

Sakura squeezed again as she pulled the loose skin around his cock up and smoothed the supple flesh over the bulbous tip.

"Oh god yeah- just like that- just like that," Kakashi all but whimpered as his legs began to tremble beneath her. She knew just how he liked it: slow yet hard. She felt a wild grin come to her face as she pushed her hand downwards, making him whine at her gentle torture. To see him writhing and moaning in pleasure was a sight Sakura never desired to purge from her mind. Kakashi was feared throughout the world for his formidable abilities and vast knowledge of jutsu, but here he was completely at her mercy and begging for more.

"Do you like that? Does it feel good Kakashi?" she teased, lowering herself into the water and planting gentle butterfly kisses over his chest. She felt him take in a deep breath, his chest heaving as he let it out in a long shaky exhale, slight whimpers escaping that exceptionally skilled mouth of his.

"Yeah... Yeah that's good... that's real good." he growled as he straightened his arms, sitting up to gain a better view of what she was doing to him.

Resting her knees on the floor of the pool, her body almost completely submerged, Sakura gave one final pull, her fingers slipping against the throbbing veins in his rock hard member as Kakashi released another euphoric moan. She felt the warmth of his skin as he reached out and gently placed his hand on the side of her face, running his thumb over the softness of her cheek, prompting her to look up. His expression was heavy with desire, his lips pursed and his eyes darkened. Yet he looked somewhat worried, almost like he wasn't sure what was happening; a look she had seen many times before, a look of need, of wanting more than he was receiving. A smirk lifted her features once again as she lowered her head slightly, not once taking her eyes from his. He tensed with anticipation. She felt his cock twitch in her hand as she opened her mouth and flicked the tip of her tongue over the head of his length. He whimpered again.

Having Kakashi at her mercy was one thing that she would never grow tired of. With one simple lick she knew she had him on his knees. She loved the fact that he gave in so easily to her, despite his force and dominance in the beginning of this rendezvous.

Sakura found she was unable to stop herself from laughing at him. Not that the situation was all that funny, but the fact that he was willing to let her take the lead, to dominate him the very same way that he had taken her on many previous encounters, amused her. It was all so very, very sexy, and that deep, white hot throb between her legs grew as she watched him mentally will her to carry on.

Opening her mouth again and tilting her head to one side, she lapped her tongue from the base of his shaft, snaking her way up and over the tip before slipping her lips over it and taking him into her mouth. Kakashi lurched forward, swinging his arms out and twisting his fingers into the bunched up hair at the back of her head with a loud grunt and a swift thrust of his hips. His cock was driven deeper into her mouth. He tasted divine, the mixture of sweat and the saltiness of his skin mingled with the scent of chlorine and steam was so sweet on her tongue. Sakura drew her head back, slurping her lips over the shaft while lapping her tongue over the slit on his tip, before plunging deeper as he rocked his hips into her face.

"Hmm. That's right... just like that. Ooh fuck yeah, you're good at this," he drawled through clenched teeth as the firm grip he had on her hair tightened, his hands drawing her closer with each thrust. Peeking up at him again, Sakura drank in the expression on his face. His eye lids fluttered with each gentle stroke of her lips. He bit down on his lower lip, letting out moans of pleasure each time she ran her tongue along the swollen rim of his head.

"You should stop now... Sakura... I can't hold it much longer" he warned, loosening his grip on her hair as she slipped her lips over the bulbous tip of his erection.

When he was free from her mouth he swiftly sprang from his seat and landed with impossibly flawless grace in the heated water behind her. His hands grasped her hips and his muscular legs pushed her knees apart. Her pulse raced the moment she felt his delicious member pushing against her sex in a slow, teasing and rhythmic thrusting motion.

'Oh God! How can he do this to me? Just do me already!' Sakura thought frantically. She wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her, pounding away against her ass as he called her name in ecstasy. But he was still toying with her.

Thumping her elbows onto the shimmering stones that lined the bath, Sakura dragged her fingers through her hair as Kakashi continued to taunt her. She could almost feel his grin digging into her back as he began to smooth his rough hands over her hips and up her sides. Grabbing her breasts, squeezing them almost painfully, Kakashi pulled her up, hoisting her from her kneeling position.

And then he drove himself into her.

The sheer force of his throbbing erection plunging into her depths made her cry and arch back into him. The water surrounding them shot forward like a wave at sea, drenching the floor of the room before them. With a powerful impact of his body against her back, Sakura was forced forward once more. Her hands slammed onto the hard rocks, and she had to tighten the muscles in her arms to keep herself upright and balanced. Kakashi drew back, replacing his hands on her hips with fingers which dug painfully into the over-sensitive flesh. She could feel him pulling out, so very slowly, the sensation was blissful as she felt him slipping deep inside.

"Ooooh... Kakashi..." she whined at the very moment that he thrust his hips forward, forcing his way back in deeper than before. His balls slapped against her crotch and her body jolted forward. She cried out. He continued this rhythm: systematically pulling out almost all the way before his grip on her hips increased ten-fold, pulling her towards him and pounding his pelvis against her ass with a small satisfied grunt. His luscious, pulsating shaft felt huge as it slipped in and out of her depths, his tip hitting her inner wall with each shunt of his push.

So good, so, so good.

Sakura began rolling her hips, rubbing the curve of her ass against him each time their skin connected. The water that washed over her body made the sensation far more intense, the heat prickling at her skin.

He began to speed up and she felt him slide his hands over her hips, the tips of his long, calloused fingers licking at her stomach as he curled his body over hers, resting his forehead between her shoulder blades.

She could feel his heavy breaths flowing across her cheek as he continued to drive into her. One of his hands left her belly and reached into her hair, bunching the tied up tresses in his fist and tugging the damp locks from the wrap that held them in place. He pulled, forcing her to arch her back from the fierce grip he applied to her hair as his thrusting slowed slightly.

"Turn around," she heard him gasp, his voice strained with pleasure, as he released her hair and took hold of her shoulders.

"Ah-uh-wha-?" she panted back, turning her head to try and face him as she felt him withdraw completely, much to her utter disappointment.

"I said turn around. I want to watch you come." with this hushed command she felt him lap his tongue along her spine, feathers of his hair stroked her skin and the strength left her arms. Kakashi pulled at on shoulder, flipping her over in the water. The movement was so swift that she didn't have time to take in exactly what was happening. Before she knew it, Kakashi was where she had been, his back against the edge of the pool, and she was straddling his legs. There was no doubt about it, he was incredibly fast, and his swift movements, no matter what the situation was, left one's head reeling. She sat looking at him feeling a little perplexed about what had just happened. He stared back with a knowing smirk plastered to his face. It was insanely cute, that smile of his. In fact, it was bordering on distracting, but this didn't stop her mind from shifting back into gear.

Planting her hands on his shoulders, she lifted her weight, purposely dragging her breasts over the wetness of his skin. She felt him shudder, his eyelids fluttering slightly. Light beads of condensation which clung to his obscenely long lashes fell onto his cheeks as sweat and steam coursed over his face. He was indeed a very pretty man.

Kakashi ran his hands up her arms, from her hands to her shoulders, and glanced up at her smugly. "Can you take the heat, Sakura?" he purred, adjusting his hips beneath her and slipping himself inside her body with a pleasured sigh. Giving a sigh of her own, Sakura rocked her head back.

"I think you know I can," she panted, pulling herself closer and plunging her tongue into his mouth. Kakashi tilted his head to one side, parting his lips a little further as he ran his own tongue along hers. They moved their lips together in a sensual rhythm. If there was something that Kakashi wasn't good at, other than promptness, then Sakura had no idea what it was. As for kissing, well, he was a master.

His mouth tasted sweet, almost like candy, and his breath carried a fresh hint of mint and lemon, making the kiss all the more sweet and making him all the more desirable.

Sakura opened her eyes a bit when he moaned softly into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist. His eyelashes were fluttering again, a very visible indication that he was close. It was her signal to take it just a little bit further, so she rocked her hips dramatically. Kakashi's eyes sprang open and he broke the kiss to cry out. His expression made him seem as if he was about to burst into tears, eyebrows raised with a gleam in his one onyx eye. He bit down on his lower lip, a tell that Sakura loved to see.

She rocked again, this time making Kakashi hiss through bared teeth as his eyes rolled back. He began grinding his own hips in time with hers. Sakura placed a hand on his chest and leaned back, using her knees to make her body rise and fall, feeling the delicious sensation of his hot member rubbing against her inner walls. An intense pressure began building between her thighs when Kakashi's thrusts became powerful bursts of energy, his leg muscles tensing and relaxing with each jerk. Her own cries of pleasure heightened as he grasped her hips and drove himself deeper with each forceful shove.

Arching her back, Sakura raised her arms and ran her fingers through her hair as the heat sank into her depths. The intense throbbing between her legs consumed her every nerve and thought as a boiling need for release took over her body. Kakashi gasped loudly and his rhythm sped up once more, prompting her to look down at him to see him gazing back. His eyes glazed over with lust and a slight pink tinge that crawled from cheek to cheek along the bridge of his nose. His shoulders knocked back into the wall of the pool, causing the water to spill out over the edge each time he pounded into her. His stern look of concentration melted as he arched forward, the firm grip he had on her hips getting tighter, his fingers sinking into the skin.

"Oh fuck... Oh Sakura... I... I can't... gonna come" he whispered shakily as Sakura lowered her hands and ran them through his damp, messy hair.

"I'm nearly there... just a little longer baby," she replied, smoothing her hands over the back of his head and along the underside of his jaw. Kakashi shook his head briskly before crying out.

"Ah! No! Sakura... Sakura, I can't! I..." At that moment he plunged himself deeper still, throwing his head back and arching his back, lifting Sakura from the floor of the pool with his body as he dug his nails into the skin of her hips. Sakura felt his entire body tense. He emitted a long, deep growl, his cock twitching against that sensitive spot as he erupted within her. The sensation tipped her over the edge and she exploded with him. The intense throb between her legs shot through her body as she lunged forward, smashing her hands down onto the stones on either side of Kakashi's head. Her writhing body tried to milk him for every single drop he could give. Her own pleasure intensified as her clit rubbed against him. Burying her head in his neck, she screamed as the ecstatic orgasm consumed her senses.

Kakashi thrusted twice more in two powerful strokes, a loud grunt through clenched teeth accompanying each one, before he lowered himself slowly back into the hot water. His chest heaved with breaths as Sakura collapsed on top of him, not really wanting to separate herself from him. These were the moments that she wished never ended, just her and her lover, together in a heated embrace. Being one, feeling complete and whole, it was beautiful.

Kakashi moved slightly beneath her, raising an arm out of the water and placing his hand on her lower back, stroking gently with his fingers. After gaining her breath, Sakura forced herself to sit up and move further down his legs. He gave her one of those famous eye-creasing grins, showing the top row of his perfect teeth which in turn compelled her to smile back.

"Wow..." she breathed, running a hand through her hair as she choked out a slight laugh.

"That... that was good." Her voice was shaky, as were her legs, as she settled herself just above Kakashi's knees. He slipped his hand from her back and settled both on top of her thighs as he hummed in agreement.

"Thank you for riding the Hatake Express. We hope you enjoyed our range of seating accommodation and we hope to see you again sometime soon for another trip to paradise," he drawled, the playful tone rising into his voice as he leaned against the edge of the pool, resting his arms against the rocks. Pouting her lips and furrowing her brows, Sakura leaned forward and slapped him hard with the palm of her hand in the centre of his chest as he began to laugh.

"Hey! That's so not funny, Kakashi!" she giggled at him, unable to contain the laughter any longer. Typical that he would come up with something so unromantic. But that was what she loved about him. His dry sense of humour never failed to bring a smile to her face, no matter how she was feeling.

"Then why are you laughing?" he teased as he rubbed the rapidly reddening spot on his chest with the fingers of his left hand. She doubted it hurt that much, any reaction from an act of violence was usually just him looking for sympathy.

Sakura placed her hands before herself, resting them on Kakashi's hips as she leaned over slightly and shook her head.

"Because the seating isn't that comfy. You have bony knees and my butt's gone to sleep. I want my money back," she bit out, the smile not once fading as she held out her hand, palm upward, in a receiving gesture.

"Now, now Sakura-chan. You know there's nothing wrong with my knees," he scolded, trying his utmost to keep his laughter inside, but failing miserably. Sakura sighed with a slight grin as she got to her feet and moved herself next to Kakashi on the bench, treading at the water with her hands as she laid back against the edge of the pool.

"C'mon now. No more joking around, you've gotta go before..." at that instant the screen door that allowed entrance to the room began to slide open. Sirens in her mind wailed as Sakura swung her head in the direction on the impending danger on the other side of the door.

The penalty for being caught in a room that was designated for the opposite sex was a ban from the bath house. She certainly didn't want to get barred from this little refuge. It was the only place she was able to come to clear her head after work... or have hot passionate sex with her husband... well, there was a first time for everything. But, more importantly, Kakashi needed to go and he needed to go now!

Kakashi lazily turned his own head and glanced towards the source of the noise as Sakura took a hold of his shoulders.

"Somebody's coming! Get down!" she squealed. Kakashi spun his head back towards her, his eyes widening in shock as she forced him into the water.

"Whoa... wait!! I'm not..." the last part of his squalled statement was lost in a jumble of splashes and gurgles as Sakura forced his head beneath the surface of the hot water. But he was too strong for her as he flailed his arms frantically. The woman, a stout, ageing lady, stepped into the room as Kakashi managed to force his way back to the surface with that distinctive popping sound and a plume of white smoke that thankfully could be disguised by the steam in the room. A mop of silky black hair back on his head and those beautiful feminine features that she had seen before concealed his real identity.

The woman from earlier sat in the pool coughing and spluttering before turning to Sakura and lunging at her with an irritated growl.

"I wasn't ready!" she hissed, shooting Sakura a look of utter displeasure as she splashed her fiercely with a swift swing of her arm. Sakura squealed as the water pelted down on her, soaking her hair through and stinging in her eyes. She gawped at the dark haired woman in disdain. It was next to impossible to believe that this beautiful stranger was actually Kakashi in disguise. It was kind of bizarre, yet a little alluring at the same time. He had obviously been practising his genjutsu techniques.

"Uhm... I'm not interrupting anything am I?" the old woman, still standing near the door, muttered nervously, gripping at her yellow towel as she looked over the two of them with concern. The dark haired beauty – or rather, Kakashi -- swung her head around, black locks of long glossy hair flying out behind her as she shot the old woman a tantalising grin, the eroticism returning to her eyes as she glided over to Sakura.

"I suppose you are...Would you like to join us?" she purred as she reached out and stroked a hand over the side of Sakura's jaw.

"Kakashi have you completely lost your mind?" Sakura hissed through bared teeth, keeping her voice low as she tried to back away. Kakashi winked at her with disguised eyes before shifting her – or rather his – sights back to the lady in the doorway who had turned an uncomfortable shade of deep crimson and quickly rushed out, slamming the screen behind her.

Both of them sat in the pool in silence for a brief moment before Kakashi turned his head slowly towards Sakura and smiled that very same eye-creasing grin that she had seen many times before. Sakura shot him a look of utter disdain before growling a more loudly than she first wanted to and smashing her hands into the water.

"Oh my god! I hate you sometimes! Do you have to be a complete pervert all the time? Don't you ever take a break from it? You're disgusting!" she raged. She watched Kakashi roll his henged eyes, a typical gesture for him, as he sighed at her and shook his head.

"You liked it too. But, you know, now I want to see you make love to a woman," he purred reaching out and placing a long slender finger under her chin. His voice was his own now, which made the woman he was disguised as seem even creepier than before. Sakura cringed at him and forcefully pulled her head away from his hand.

"Yeah? You and every other pervert out there! It's not going to happen!" She spat in mild annoyance as she turned her back on him and waded to the edge of the pool. Sakura hoisted herself out of the bath and picked up her light pink towel. She heard Kakashi do the same as she began to fervently towel-dry her damp hair. She spied Kakashi, still in his henged form, padding over to a powder blue beach towel on the other side of the room. The form in which he disguised himself was indeed a very pretty woman, but her breasts were far too big for her body and her waist was incredibly thin. Sakura smiled to herself when the thought came to mind that even Kakashi wasn't perfect when it came to maintaining realism in genjutsu.

"Oh well, can't blame a guy for trying, ne?" he drawled as he wrapped the beach towel around his waist, obviously not planning to keep up the henge after leaving the room. Sakura laughed in her most sarcastic manner. She swung her head back and her hair slapped against the bare skin of her shoulders before she wrapped her towel around herself, folding it over just above her chest as she made her way to the screen door.

"Perhaps not -- if you were actually a guy right now! Is that why you did this? To see how far I'd go?" They walked into the dark and still empty corridor. A plume of smoke indicated Kakashi's transformation back into himself as he followed her. She heard him laugh under his breath at her comment.

"Actually no. I had to get in there somehow, didn't I? I wouldn't have gotten very far without a cunning disguise."

"How did you know I would be in there?"

"I overheard you talking to the receptionist out front. There was a woman in there that left not long after you entered. I henged myself to look like her and snuck in. You were already in the bath when I got in."

"Sneaky bastard."

"Heh... I know."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at him and Kakashi sped up to walk beside her rather than behind.

"Same time next week then?" he asked nonchalantly, slapping her rear with the flat of his hand as they both halted before their designated changing rooms. Sakura shot him the best revolted look she had and Kakashi responded with a boyish smirk, the one that made him look guilty and innocent all at the same time. Like a naughty little boy who has been caught with his hands in the cookie jar and denied it despite having chocolate smothered all over his face. Sakura giggled inwardly at the imagery of Kakashi trying to deny that he had indeed eaten all the cookies.

She heard Kakashi clear his throat, possibly to gain her attention once more. Sakura glanced up at him, noticing that the smirk hadn't shifted though he was now leaning against the door frame of the men's changing room with his arms folded.

"I know you said you wanted to spice things up, but I didn't think you meant in public!" she whispered, a little harsher than she had originally intended. Kakashi just stood there, lowering his head, that inane grin widening slightly as he raised a glossy silver brow her way.

Now that was unfair. Sakura sighed, looking to the side as she bit down on her lower lip before closing her eyes and nodding her head briskly.

"Four Thirty. Next Tuesday... herbal treatment room this time," she replied dully as she pulled back the screen and walked into the changing room. She heard Kakashi emit a chuckle as the distinctive sound of screens sliding and closing gave her the confirmation that he too was ready to leave.

Pressing her back against the screen, Sakura closed her eyes and ran a hand through the dampness of her hair.

Kakashi was a pervert, there was no doubt about that. He had told her a few nights ago that he had something up his sleeve, that he was going to surprise her in a way she would never imagine. Their sex life as it had already been far from dull, but she guessed that a little more spice did no harm. Sakura had never thought someone as laid back as her husband could be so excitable when it came to sex. She loved it, though she had never thought that trying for the baby they both so desperately wanted would be so much fun.

End.


End file.
